<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frayed by CharmyWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120516">Frayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard'>CharmyWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shattered [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Donnie, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Leo, ignorance about disabilities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Shattered</p><p>Half the battle of being alive is justifying your existence to ignorant people. And after a game night with Draxum reveals his unflattering perception on Dons disabilities, not only does it make Mikey question his choice to try to reform Draxum but brings back some old insecurities that Don struggles even with Leo having his back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shattered [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m doing my best pwease be patient with me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As much as Leo liked to think he was a wordsmith, a artisan of words, sometimes there was only one was to describe a situation. And this particular situation only needed one word to describe it</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OW</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His hands came up, trying to pry the vine that had been at his throat. A pair of hands shook at his shoulders, hard enough for him to finally cough loudly gasping for air, a hand rubbed at his shell through his black gi, “Are you ok?!” Asked a frantic voice</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Though his body was telling him otherwise he nodded finally opening his eyes, Don was looking down on him with a concerned look, with the black gi and red mask. Glancing around Leo was grateful that  Draxum had thought to put Raph and Mikey were with him but while   Raph was sitting up but his head resting to the side told him that he wasn’t awake, it took him a bit to realize that the biggest brother was cradling a unconscious Mikey in his arms he was about to ask if the youngest was awake , but his throat constricted again causing him to cough loudly. Don wrapped arm around his shoulders, “Leo take a deep breath, “Leo struggled to comply grateful for the oxygen stinging his throat </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Pathetic.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Leo had almost forgotten about the metal cage. He had remembered Draxum had ambushed them at the Dark Armor, trapping them in vines. He remembered one of them finding its way around his neck, barely  giving his airway for the oxygen he so desperately needed. Donnie glared up at the villain responsible for their state “Where’s April?!” He demanded</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Your human friend is fine, I sent her back to your “ Draxum gave a disgusted shiver and eye roll, “rat. Hopefully it will give  him the motivation to bring me the last piece of the dark armor. If not.”  Gave a lazy twirl of his wrist, “I guess I will do with you as I see fit.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Leo knew Draxum was trying to scare them. He opened his mouth make a quip before he coughed again, he rubbed at his throat, desperate to relieve the pain. Don gave him a concerned look, glancing to the ret of their brothers before standing up, “Draxum, given me Leo’s medkit.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draxum turned to look at them, “You dare make demands of me!?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The small white box Leo had on him, I need it to help my brothers.”Donnie gripped the bars of the cage, “My brothers might have internal bleeding  you overgrown Capra Aegagrus Hircus. If you have any sort of heart in you you’ll let me help them”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Leo wasn’t sure what that meant  but Draxum turned to look at him fully. There was so meting in his eyes, as though looking at Donnie for the first time. Before anyone could move, a vine shot out and grabbed him around the chest, shoving him hard against the back bars of the cage. Causing the metal bards to dig into his soft leathery shell, his teeth gritted in pain. Leo jumped and grabbed at the vine, trying to pull it off of him, “st-“ Draxum’s eyes bore on Donatello, as though studying his pain with a scientific eye. Without looking away a vine knocked Leo off of the first vine causing him to land on Raphael. His older brother waking with a start. “I thought so, you’re the soft shell.” With another twitch, Donnie was pulled forward pulling him to the front of the cage with the same force as he had before. Despite having only been somewhat awake for a few seconds, Raph let out a low growl, “Let. Him go you-“he had started to move to his knees but lightheadedness must of taken over again, causing Raph to almost fall on his side. Leo supported him the best he could as Raph struggled for air. Watching helplessly as  Draxum’s fingers caught Donnie around the jawline, forcing their eyes to meet, “I can still see you have that sensitive shell.”his fingers nails digging into this skin, “After Lou Jitsu interfered with my experiment, I thought all my work as for nothing. Except your so called brothers’ turned out fine, if younger then I needed.” Draxum’s eyes narrowed, “Not  you, you trembled you shrieked if anything touched your. Of all your brothers. I considered you to be the only failure. Your ‘Splinter’ denied it, but I Knew something was wrong with you. I should of throw you away with the trash when I had a chance.” At this point Draxum’s face was nearly a millimeter from his brothers, “ Trust me when I say I wont make that mistake twice” With a flourish, Donnie was thrown back into the cage, bouncing off Raph’s outstretched arm, how had tried to keep him from landing too hard.’ Leo moved close, “D-nee.” He croaked out, he tired to touch his brothers shell to check for any bruising, but Donnie flinched from his touch “I’m fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dee-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I said I’m fine.” His voice held al the bitterment of his usual personality, but his eyes held a shimmer of tears, before  turning to him, “maybe I can help without the medkit.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He knew Donnie wasn’t alright, but he did the best he could helping Leo and Mikey. Before going off sitting by himself. Raph had tried to talk to him, but Leo had given him a shake of his head . Eventually they would escape, and destroy the dark armor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he would never forget what Draxum had said</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Just like he knew Donnie would carry it in his heart, forever</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p> </p><p>“”MONOPOLY!!” Leo shrieked with glee as Mikey landed on one of his properties, “Pay up!!!” He said, leaning over the board and holding his hand out to his youngest brother, who was holding his last few hundred play dollars to his chest like it was his last child</p><p> </p><p>“B-B-but, “ Mikey looked at his last few hundred play dollars as though they were his children, “But I’m your favorite brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“All’s fair in love and war Mikearino.” Leo , with some difficulty, peeled the money from his hands, leaving him with a single dollar. Almost collectively the entire group groaned. Draxum had his doubts when Michelangelo had recommended a weekly ritual known as ‘Game Night’ to be held in  his place of residence atleast one day a week (having it at the Turtles home was out of the question according to Master Splinter).  He hadn’t been sure of hosting the vent at first. But during that first night of Games, as Draxum watched the red slider turtle dominate  game after game, (always with a victory cheer of the games title) he could say one thing</p><p> </p><p>This was the biggest mistake of his life</p><p> </p><p>He drug his hand down his face  the table giving a small tremble as Leonardo climbed on top of it,  dong some sort of dance he had seen on the World Wide Web with a giant grin, “DOWN turtle, I just procured this table from the IKEA.”</p><p>Leonardo puffed his face at him before blowing out air , “What ever.” He jumped down from the table with a flourish. Taking up the dice again, “Now, whose turn is it to weep at my glory and join Raphael in bankruptcy jail?”  </p><p> </p><p>Draxum frowned, looking back at his fake money, he had fallen on Leonardo’s property enough times to have only a few hundreds left and no desire to be victim to theoretical bankruptcy.  Thankfully it was not his turn, his fell on the purple turtle who was studying the board with analytical eyes. Ignoring Raphael rolling out his turn and wailing as Leo began to wrestle him for his money.  The purple turtle hadn’t been playing as well as Leonardo, but judging by the few properties he had purchased he had a strategy in mind. Donatello caught him looking in his direction and frowned slightly before looking back to the board</p><p> </p><p>Draxum stood up, “I will return with snacks,” he announced, though the group was largely distracted by Raphael weeping over his loss of his money. He was unsure how the turtles had so much energy this late at night. But it was almost admirable. He opened the freezer and drew out a ice tray, twisting the frame and popping out the ice cubes and pouring them into a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Draxie? What are those?” Mikey asked, looking around him with a confused look on his face</p><p> </p><p>“Last we spoke you mentioned a desert called iced cream, well I have painstakingly made my own iced cream.” He looked to the smallest turtle, waiting to be showered in his praise only for Mikey to look at the white cubes in the bowls , ‘Um dude, did you just put milk in ice trays?”</p><p> </p><p>“And sugar. Is that not ice cream?” Sure he had taken some liberties, but he was sure this would be indistinguishable from the real thing, but before he could rectify the situation, Mikey leaned over, squishing his face against his arm, “Its ok Beary you’re trying!! Buuut do you have anything  else we can snack on? Other then what you set out?” With a expression Draxum can only describe as dread, he looked back over to the table and snack bowl Draxum had set up earlier. He wasn’t sure why no on had touched it, the bag he had poured it from has seemed Fine. IT had a dog on the cover, it was apparently made for ‘large’ animals, and it had been rather cheap. Not to mention it was supposed to be great for fur (of which he had none of but he figured it was a side affect)</p><p> </p><p>Draxum huffed before going through his designated ‘snack cabinet’ mostly full of ‘ray-men’ packs and granola bars’, “Does anyone here enjoy gravy flavored granola cards?” Judging by the looks of disgust on the turtles face, they didn’t He let out a low growl  before returning o his cabinet, “I will find something to feed you with. In the mean time satisfy yourselves with my soft drinks. Michelangelo you may play in my place.”</p><p> </p><p>At the chance to play agin, Mikey let out a squeal of delight, giving him a quick squeeze before loading his arms full of his soda and hurrying back to the table. Draxum, failing to find any non granola snack growled under his breath and moved back to the table just as a tiny plastic house smacked Donnie in the forehead, “Leonardo do not make a mess.”Draxum commanded</p><p> </p><p>“Its not my fault Don’s forehead is a easy target.” Leo grinned before another plastic house hit him in the eye, causing him to yelp , grabbing at his face “how DARE you! You could of scratched my perfect face!”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, with a face like that you cant’ really ruin it more can you.” Donnie said For the first time all night Donnie has a smirk Draxum has seen him have many times. Leo grins back and before Draxum realized what was about to happen. Each of the turtles has a arm full of Monopoly houses and are chucking them at each other, dashing around the room with loud shouts of laughter. Draxum allows himself a breath, to calm his nerves, before he hair flies on end, his vine shot out of his wall, catching Leonardo by the ankle and yanking up causing him to yelp loudly and drop all his artillery , “DO NOT SHOWER MY HOUSE WITH TINY PLASTIC HOUSES!’ He demanded to the turtles frozen in mid throw</p><p> </p><p>“Technically it’s a Apartment. Not a house.”Leo said crossing his arms over his chest unfazed by his predicament.</p><p> </p><p>Draxum gave him a glare, “You four, clean this up. Or you can’t have any Scandinavian Soda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t sound like much of a punishment to to me.” Leo mumbled. Draxum lets out a growl before releasing Leo’s ankle. With a shriek Leo landed upside down before wiggling around to a position on his knees, still grumbling. His brothers joining him.</p><p>The Warring Alchemist has noticed a few things about these turtles that he hadn’t when they were enemies, namely now that he wasn’t threatening to torture them they didn’t seem to fear him as much and that came out in different ways. Mikey had accepted him a friend and a reluctant family member. Mostly unwilling on his part, but the box turtle had been hard to refuse with as eager as he was. Raphael seemed to respect hm to a extent, a friendly attitude but atleast he was willing to give him a chance.</p><p> </p><p>That left the two problem turtles</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo had a more flippant attitude with him. At first he had taken it the same as he had taken Mikeys’ laxness around him, that he had accepted him. But that didn’t feel right. He couldn’t put his finger on it, he wasn’t aggressive, or anymore of a (what was the word?) Nick Head. The purple one was also hard for him to read.</p><p>But of course, that was probably how he wanted it</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of purple , Leonardo had started searching by him, going out of his way to bump shoulders with a laugh, “bet I’ll find more then you!” Leo challenged before crawling off at a higher speed. Don grinned after him, “In your dreams Lamenardo!” With that he looks around, unable to find more he shifts under the table. Draxum can only pinch the bridge between his eyes when he realizes, rather then take this as a punishment, they are treating it like a childish game.</p><p> </p><p>Leo suddenly shot up to a standing position, “I WIN!” He said holding up a handful of Monopoly houses</p><p> </p><p>There’s a squawk of despair but before more dreaded hijinks there was a loud banging sound as something hit the table from underneath with a cursed  shout. Leonardo’s demeanor changed In a split second, “Dee? You ok?” When he didn’t get a  answer, he ducked down to check under the table. Draxum rolled his eyes before returning to his search.  Out of the corner of his eye he watched the two emerge from under the table, Donatello was holding his shoulder with a pained look on his face , “how hard did you hit your shell?” Leo asked, Draxum almost couldn’t believe this was the same turtle who he had seen steal the same purple turtles phone and threaten to drop it in the toilet if the purple turtle didn’t admit Leonardo was his favorite Blue turtle</p><p> </p><p>Which he had</p><p> </p><p>Twelve times</p><p> </p><p>That night</p><p> </p><p>The normally self assured turtle gave a tremble, “its fine.” He said between his teeth</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo’s brow furrowed in concern, for someone who had only ever seen the red slider turtle with a annoying sneer or laugh it should seem out of place. But its almost as though it was his nature to be concerned as it was for him to be  witch (No that wasn’t the word, bitch? Bitch was the word?)  “Do you want me to look at your shell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Draxum rolled his eyes, “his shell is meant to protect his inferior body, if he can’t handle bumping it then he might as well not have one.” The room becomes silent in a way that even he notices. He looks back into the room, Raph is giving him a somewhat disappointed expression that he doesn’t understand and even Mikey looks unhappy with him. Donatello doesn’t even look in his direction, but actively avoiding looking at him. Leonardo however, is glaring at him. Again, his entire nature seems to change in a split second with dagger sin his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It reminds Draxum of a few weeks ago Draxum had been walking home with groceries when he had seen a pair of stray dogs in a alley. One of them had been panting heavily but asleep while the other was laying down  in front of it, looking around without a concern in the world with a flapping tail. . Draxum had taken out some meat he had bought to give it to them, but the carefree dog had immediately gotten up growling at him. It took a while later for him to understand that the sleeping dog had probably been sick and the other one was staying nearby to protect it incase it needed help.</p><p> </p><p>Sarcastic, Concerned, and now Protective</p><p> </p><p>He wondered which one fo these was the true Leonardo.</p><p> </p><p>In response to the change in atmosphere he rolled his eyes with a groan, “I am informed  that I do not have any appropriate snacks, and that my iced cream is insufficient. I will leave to procure the snacks required to continue our game night. DO not set anything on fire while I am gone.” He said before grabbing his large trench coat, and stepping out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>He could not bear to be in the prescience of such weakness.</p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p> </p><p>If Leo was being honest, he hadn’t  been too enthusiastic when Mikey had recommended a game night at Draxum’s. He had tried to offhandedly comment on his concerns, but Mikeys’ eyes had immediately filled with tears looking to him as though he was the one thing standing between him and his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>For someone who hated being called the baby fo the family, Mikey really did know how to use it for his advantage.</p><p> </p><p>But now, glaring after the former Goat Baron he wondered if he should of protested more. Instead he turned his attention to Don, who was still hugging himself , “Are you sure you don’t want me to look at your shell?” He had already moved to touch is brothers shoulder but Donnie had pulled away half heartedly, pulling his hoodie tighter around himself, “I said i’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-“ Mikey didn’t look like he knew what to do, except look anxious,” He didn’t mean that, ok? He’s just adjusting and he doesn’t realize everything he’s saying”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure seemed like he did.” Leo huffed, he looked over to Raph to vent his reaction. He could tell Raph was disappointed in Draxum, but judging by their eye contact, he was gauging his and Don’s reaction to see how angry he should get.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t anyone’s fault that Don’s shell was so sensitive, it had been a problem when they were kids, but as they had gotten older it had become easier for Don to handle slight touches. And nowadays he didn’t have a problem with people touching his shell, and thanks to the Battle Shell his shell was tougher if not more so than his brothers. But he still couldn’t handle someone bumping into it or hitting it on stuff without something to protect it.</p><p> </p><p>Leo had known Don had been stressed about coming here, but seeing his brother sitting on the couch, barely containing his soft trembles. He looked to Mikey, “Hey I’m getting bored, I’m goin to bounce and do something fun,”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey opened his mouth to complain, but then Leo glanced at Donnie then back at him. Luckily the orange turtle seemed to understand, “ok, will you atleast come back again next week? I’ll make sure Draxum has good snacks. And I’ll talk to him about what he said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok good, cause I’m pretty sure his Chex mix is just dog food.” Leo took his leathery jacket from the coat rack before looking back, ‘Dee? Wanna come with?”</p><p> </p><p>His brother looked at him with a look that clearly said, ‘ you’re not fooling anyone’ but sighed “yeah no problem.” Donnie took his purple Sherpa lined jacket over his hoodie both saying their goodbyes before leaving out fo the apartment building. It was weird to be there without seeing April, but she had mentioned she had a art project coming up and that she didn’t have time to hang out this week.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of things had changed since Draxum had come into their lives</p><p> </p><p>“Ok let me have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Leo looked up in time to duck around a ice over light pole, Don looked up from his phone with a unamused look, “You want to vent. I can tell. Talk to me Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ he almost denied how he felt, but there was no point in denying it, “I don’t’ get why we have to hang out with that  Man Bunned Butt Man, are we seriously supposed to act like he never tried to kill us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like the time he threw you off the roof?”</p><p> </p><p>Leo threw his hands in the air, “LIKE THE TIME HE ME OFF A ROOF!” That was never going to be ok. Not to mention what had happened when they were captured ,he gave his brother guilty look, “I know you didn’t want to talk about it but are you sure you don’t want to to tell Mikey about what Draxum told you? Maybe if he knew want Draxum said to you-‘ before he could finish his sentence Donnie poked him hard in the face, causing Leo to yelp and rub his cheeks, “RUDE.”</p><p> </p><p>Don , sighed before looking away from his phone, “I’m not ok with what he said to me that night. Or what he said to me tonight. I don’t even particularly like the idea of spending time with him, but if he’s willing to try to be a better guy then I’m willing to put up with it for.” Don looked back to his phone, “Unless he pisses me off too much in which case I drop him off with the Hidden City Police faster then I use the Fibonacci sequence. And you promised you would’ take tell Mikey.”</p><p> </p><p>That was true, and he had been warned that if he had revealed what Draxum said, Donnie was going to release a video online called “Leo’s broadway audition 2019” which was a threat he was not taking lightly. Even so he looked to his favorite purple turtle and sighed, “I wont,” before opening his arms with a whimpering question in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Don glanced at him in confusion for a moment before smiling and rolling his eyes, “Yes you can hug me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yayzzz.” He said before throwing his arms around Donnie ,careful of his shell and hugged him tightly. He had no problem letting go if Don became uncomfortable but when Donnie rested his cheek on his shoulder, he knew there wouldn’t be a problem. Other then then  Ignoring the passing people on the street. As cold as it was Leo was surprised that anyone was out other then them. Speaking of cold, “Hey man, we’re getting close to our favorite Bodegaaaa and I’m feeling snackish. I heard they just got in Extra Spicy Komodo Dragon Pepper Chips. I wanna buy some peanut butter ice cream and sprinkle it on top.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no Leo no,” Donnie groaned in despair, “I’m begging you, no. I can’t handle another night of you taking baths full of milk because you think you’re ‘metal-“</p><p> </p><p>“Too late we’re doing it!” Leo ducked behind him and guided Donnie forward by the shoulders . what else was better to eat on a cold day anyway then hot spicy chips?! Blatantly ignoring his brothers whines he guided Donnie around to their favorite Bodega that hey had been visiting (tormenting ) since they were old enough to go to the surface on their own. But the minute They get closer to the door, Leo could already hear the loud music blaring on the speakers inside he was about to change his mind when  Don stepped out of his grasp, “Ok I think I’m going to sit this one out . I’ll wait out here, Just be sure to bring back a gallon of sugar free vanilla ice cream for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No prob Dee.” Leo said with a happy salute before hopping side to begin his quest for overly spicy chips that he claimed he could handle but obviously couldn’t. Don let out a full smile , shaking his head at his brothers antics. Leave it to Leo to cheer him up and finally get the shaking to leave his hands. But that was Leos’ best skill in Don’s opinion. He leaned his shell against the building and took out his phone agin.</p><p> </p><p>A loud scoff filled his ears, at first Donnie thinks that Leo is playing a victim card again, but when he looks up all he see is Draxum on the sidewalk, carrying two grocery bags that seemed to be filled with various ice creams, “Let me guess, you’re too sensitive to handle a little store so your brother went in instead of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie made sure to roll his eyes, “NO he wanted some snacks so I’m waiting for him out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re not stupid ,you know he coddles you. Treats you like you’re inferior because he feels sorry for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Huh.” Donnie pulled his phone back out, “remind me to show you how to use the internet. It’s the best place to share opinions no one cares about.” He’s almost satisfied at Draxum’s low growl, the former villain steps closer. Donnie doesn’t look to him but his free hand is under the lower lip of his shell, fingering his multi-tool bo staff</p><p> </p><p>“The sooner you realize you were born wrong, the sooner you can stop being a burden to them.” With that Draxum steps away, walking back the way he came to continue a game night with the two remaining brothers. Don waits till Draxum’s out of ear shot before he takes a shake breath  and stuffs his hands in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike last time he knows this time there’s nothing that will stop his hands from shaking</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is also a gift for my talented friend fraymotiff on tumblr, go look at their talent!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Drax you get what you said to Don was bad right?” Even though Mikey had promised to have this conversation, he was still only half sure that Draxum would actually listen to him, and according to that irritated sigh Draxum let out he wasn’t even sure he was doing that. But Mikey didn’t care, standing by as Draxum put a lid on the bowl of doggie treats and put it in his top cupboard, probably trying to think of what to say, “You were the one  who told me that to be truthful is always the most effective way to uphold a legislature.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey blinked before glancing back to Raphael, who was picking up board pieces with a desperate ‘please explain this’ look on his face, “I think Draxum’s trying to say honesty is the best policy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is what I said.” Draxum said with an eye roll. Even though he didn’t have a lot in common with Don, they were both proficient in eye rolling. But Mikey shook his head, “But that only works in certain situations and what you said wasn’t true. ItT was just mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“I spoke my mind, and from my perspective. I can not apologize for that.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s what Mikey had been afraid of, Drax was a stubborn person and there had been times when his stubbornness had won out over Mikey’s’ (like when Mikey tried to convince Draxum that fish food was not a food seasoning) “Draxum , I invited my bro’s here because I thought you needed more socialization.  But I’m not going to ask them to come back if you’re just going to bully Donnie.”</p><p>“Your brother shouldn’t be so sensitive. “</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not, he was born different. It doesn’t bother you that I have ADHD or that Leo has Anxiety. But Donnie having Autism and a sensitive shell is where you draw the line?” Mikey crossed his arms. Draxum gave him a glare out of the corner of his eye before setting the snack bowls in the sink. That was an answer that Mikey couldn’t accept, “Fine. If you’re really such a lost cause then I guess there’s no reason to keep visiting. I bet you’ll love spending all your days off alone.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first thing he says that actually causes Draxum to pause, digging his fingers into the wooden laminate countertop. The wood curling up from the force of his nails. Raph must have noticed the sudden anger surging from Draxum since he stepped in closer to Mikey’s’ side. The youngest appreciated Raph’s protectiveness, but knew Draxum wouldn’t do anything and was just ventting his anger on something that wouldn’t feel pain. Mikey tapped Raph on the arm, “Thanks for the doggie bag” he said taking the bag of spare dog treats that Draxum had set aside for them to take home (he was a bit worried at how many treats Raph had eaten, but wasn’t going to judge)</p><p>“Can I expect you and your brothers to return next week?”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey looked back, Draxum who hadn’t left the counter and refused to look at him. Instead choosing to pick at the grooves he had scratched into his counter. As though a part of him hoped he could fix what he had just broken.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t speak for my brothers, if they decide to try again it's on them.” But then he paused, he was sure he had seen Draxum’s posture tighten, not in anger this time, and that alone helped him say, “But I’ll be back.” He promised. Again, he ignored Draxum’s’ posture relaxing as he stepped out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                        (#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p> </p><p>Donnie considered himself a turtle of many talents. There was his obvious superior intellect, his unmatched battle style, and his earth shattering humble nature. Most of which , he liked to believe, came from his razor sharp focus. But as he rubbed at his tired eyes trying to force his computer screen to unblur, he wondered if he had accidentally dropped his focus on his way home. He paused at what he had just thought and groaned angrily. Was that a joke? He was the funny one but that one was unworthy of wit. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat,  he was so tired that he didn’t realize he had started to rub his eyes, before it dawned on him, “Oh avocado toast, “he cursed, he dabbed his contacts out of this eyes with the tips of his fingers, glaring at their crumbled form, “Why do you do this every night?” He asked, before throwing them away. He restacked some blueprints to his left and ,with a sigh, pulled out his back up black glasses and pulled them on. He’d have to order more tomorrow . He cast a more clear look at the computer before sighing again at his empty mug. Maybe going to bed was the best idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You’ll always be a burden.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Donnie let out a groan before dropping his head on his arms. Ever since he had that little talk with Draxum outside the Bodega  he had kept to himself, trying to think of anything else. He noticed his hands had started shaking again, with an exasperated ‘bah’ he stood from his desk  and snatched up his coffee mug.</p><p> </p><p>Put it out.</p><p> </p><p>Just put it <em>out</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He had gotten a few texts from Mikey, one asking him if he was ok, one giving a thumbs up when Don texted verification they were home, and now this one telling him they were on their way. He groaned as he imagined Raph coming home and immediately setting into his ‘therapist Raph phase’ asking him overly concerned questions with a head tilt, shaking bottom lip and eyes that begged for the truth lest he burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily he had just enough time to grab his spare coffee grinds from the kitchen and go to his room before that started up.  He ducked out into the main room of the Lair when he heard a strangled sound coming from the living room. Don took another look at the text from Mikey,  noting that he had only sent it a few minutes ago, so there was no way he was home yet. “Leo?” He called, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to have Leo try to go to bed early but give up and watch tv. </p><p> </p><p>“-<em>Merry Christmas Dear Beth-</em>“ came a soft British accent from the living room. Almost immediately Don sighed loudly, “Not again.” Ducking into the living room to see Leo sitting in the armchair  wrapped up iIn a blanket, tears pouring free down his twisted face struggling to keep his composure as his eyes stayed fixated on the projector screen, Donnie recognized the Civil War Era attire as three young women hugged an older man in a civil war uniform, Leo looked at him with eyes swollen  from crying noting his presence by pausing the tv, “Dee, Beth’s dying.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“For the love of- Little Women <em>again</em>!? This is the third time this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- have a taste for the finer things in life you KNOW that.”Leo said with a stiff upper lip, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself, “only a true feminist understands the struggles of little women.”</p><p> </p><p>Don brought his hand up, pinching the rim of his eyes beneath his glasses, “Dude seriously you cry every time you watch it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jo loved Laurie! And-and this is Beth’s last Christmas sweet little Beth, salt of the earth I –“ Leo let out a rattling sob rubbing his eyes (and snot) over his blanket, “It should've of been me! It should have been-“ he let out another wheezing sob before coughing loudly that immediately took Don away from his exasperation. He snatched up the remote from Leo’s hands despite his squawk of protest, “Leo no, I’m not doing this again. Every time you watch this movie you cry yourself into an anxiety attack. Last time you almost passed out.” He turned the screen over to their online collection as Leo began weeping again, ” NO Dee mercy please! I have to be there! I have to be there for Beth! And Jo! And Mary and Amy, oh God JO!!!!!!! Have you no heart?!?” He demanded with all the dramatics that he probably got from reading so many Jane Austen and Louisa May Alcott books. Donnie normally would have been hurt by someone insinuating he had no heart. But it was hard to take his swollen faced brother seriously. He looked around and saw a half melted bowl of (shudder) peanut butter ice cream with crushed up Komodo</p><p> Dragon chips on top all drowned in hot sauce . He picked it up and shoved it into Leo’s’ hands, “Eat it. Breathe. Watch Monty Python.” With one hand rubbing Leo’s trembling shoulders, his free one rubbing Leos’ shoulders going through their online collection till he found the Holy Grail and started it up. But Leo twisted away the best he could in disgust, “How dare you. Monty Python has none of the dignity and heart of-“ and then the movie started. Leo was fixated before bursting into a loud hearty laugh that didn’t seem possible to have come from someone who had just been crying himself sick ‘“DONNIE LOOK HE HAS COCONUTS!!! HE’S BANGING COCONUTS TOGETHER BE-BECAUSE THEY DON’T HAVE HORSES!!!! LOOK THEY'RETHEYR’E APPROACHING THE CASTLE-“ </p><p> </p><p>Don let out a tired breath, “Yes Leo, we’ve watched this movie enough times I know how it goes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw man, remember when we snuck into our favorite theatre and watched it in that abandoned room? That was the best!, Ook sure we were supposed to be buying bread for dad and he thought we had been abducted but come one what’s a five month grounding against watching a classic-“ Don had started slipping way when Leo caught him, his face falling again making Don wonder if these wild mood swings were a result of his insomnia, or from eating foods that were absolutely not supposed to go together, “Dee no! Don’t go! Watching Monty Python by yourself is the saddest thing you can do! And I’m still emotional!!” He reached up to him with grabby hands and a pouty face again. Don wasn’t normally one who listens to his brothers requests (sometimes just because they were dumb, most of the time out of spite) but he couldn’t refuse a brother who was giving him that level of sadness, “Ok ok fine. Scoot.” He demanded as he joined Leo in the armchair. Immediately Leo dropped his head on his shoulder and returned to scooping ice cream into his mouth, “Yer- wea’ing y’ur glasses.” He noted.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“My contacts dried out,” Don explained. Thankful Leo was probably too out of it to do the whole ‘donnnniiiieeeee you without glasses is a crime against humanity!’  And try to hide his contacts again. He wasn’t sure what Leo’s’ fascination was with him with glasses, but he only put up with it because they were family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You ok Dee?”</p><p> </p><p>Don blinked, unsure if it was the ice cream that had snapped Leo back into insanity or what, but at least Leo wasn’t out of it or struggling to breath, “yeah why?” </p><p> </p><p>Leo gave him a look before looking at Don’s forearm. The purple ninja was confused until he realized he was tapping away at his bare forearm as though he was still wearing his gauntlet. Don flexed his fingers before tucking them back against his side, “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promised me you weren’t going to listen to that pompous goat, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah because it was just a few hours ago.” Donnie hadn’t told Leo about his little encounter with Draxum outside the bodega, mostly because  he didn’t want Leo stomping back to Draxum’s apartment to start (another) fight.</p><p> </p><p>He loved his unofficial twin, and he appreciated all the times Leo had been his safety net. But he couldn’t handle that right now. He noticed that Leo hadn’t looked away from him, <em>oh what now-</em> “you’re not wearing your hoodie?”</p><p> </p><p>“My shell is still a little tender, I wanted to give it a break.” Which was the truth, he hated the fact that  a little bump had done that to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dee,” <em>oh no</em>, Leo had turned away from the movie entirely now, all signs of sleep/feels/sugar drunk were gone. All that was left was the concern that Don found hard to ignore, “I promised you that I would tell you if I thought you were bottling up your emotions. Well I’m telling you now-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not-“ Don took a deep breath, his fingers twitched for the soft comfort of his currently charging gauntlet, ”I’m not trying to bottle up my feelings. I’m tired, my shell hurts and I just want to watch a movie with my brother.’ This time the two met eyes. He could feel Leo searching his face for any signs of distress, anything that would justify his concern and give him a reason to go back and give Draxum what he deserved. But Don took a deep breath, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder , “I promise to talk to you if I need to. And if you still think I’m bottling up my emotions in the morning, we’ll talk. And I’ll buy you a entire gallon of “ Don shivered, “wasabi dragon ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure it would be enough to deter Leo till his face lit up, “Ok deal! I’ll hold you to it!” He grinned broadly in a way that almost made Donnie envious. He didn’t say it often, but he had always been jealous of the way Leo could let things go (other than being thrown off roofs) and his ability to shift between being the annoying brother who made Splinter go prematurely grey, and the brother who would give him a safe space to cry and talk about his feelings without him feel belittled. He was about to get up when Leo threw the blanket he had been wearing around Don’s shoulders to trap them, “nope no way, no more lab time, I need someone to help me reenact the shrubbery scene with me. And it can only be my funniest brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite himself, Don let himself laugh, leaning back against soft pillows as Leo started up the movie again. It wasn’t long after the rabid rabbit scene (during which Leo took a quick pic to send to Usagi with the caption ‘don’t do this to me’) Raph and Mikey returned. And the night inevitably fell into a  classic brothers movie night. He caught Raph glancing at his direction a few times telling him that he had been right to think his brother would be concerned (obviously) but he took a deep breath. His mind, usually plagued by the questions of the universe, repeated a single thought as his fingers tapped at his imaginary gauntlet. </p><p>“Everything is ok.”</p><p>“Everything is ok.”</p><p>“<em>Everything is ok.”</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>